Climax
by XxCenteredHeartxX
Summary: She didn't know why her heart began to pound against her chest at the sight of him. The last time she checked she hated him. High school AU! Toshiro/Karin (many other pairings OC's will be included)


**A/N:** I would like to start off welcoming you to my new story! Seriously this has been saved in my computer for months and so I decided to finally publish it and well here it is. And if you're interested in this story please review and/or favorite to let me know what you thought. And now onward with the story!

**Pairing:** Toshiro/Karin

**Summary:** She didn't know why her heart began to pound against her chest at the sight of him. The last time she checked she hated him. High school AU! Toshiro/Karin (many other pairings OC's will be included)

**Rated:** T

* * *

Every muscle in her body ached.

Karin's heart pounds wildly against her chest and her breathes form into pants. _This is it_ she thinks, feeling confident. She was in the zone; everything around her began to fade as she focused on nothing but the game because nothing in the world mattered.

The opposing team is a tough one. With an amazing defensive line and an excellent goalie, she's amazed at how talented they are. But her team is just as great. She could taste the victory among the sweat and the dryness of her throat. She craved victory. And she was gonna get it.

This was the game she's been worrying about for the past three months. The reason why she made her team do all those extra practices and the reason why she's been so anxious. But the anxiety went away as soon as she stepped out onto the field. The grass beneath her cleats was familiar and reassuring. There was nothing in her way to prevent her from victory.

She ran along side an opposing team member in possession of the ball, skillfully darting her way around her, and knocking it out to the left managing to pass the ball to one of her own a few yards away. The girl gave her a nasty look, but she merely smirked and continued past her, running along the side of the field as the ball was being passed from between two of her teammates as they made their way along the field.

They shoot. They score.

Karin grins as her eyes scan the cheering crowd, instantly spotting a young man with shockingly white hair. _What the hell_. He smirks at her, eyes gleaming.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. Maybe it was her imagination. There was no way he would be at one of her games. She opens them again, slowly, only to find him standing in front of her with blue-green eyes staring intently at her. Her eyes grow wide as he starts to lean in and the cheers from the crowd began to slowly fade...

* * *

Karin's eyes shot open. The buzzing of her alarm clock did nothing but aggravate her some more. She groaned loudly into her pillow as she hit the snooze button. _It was only a dream_. She thought with a heavy sigh, placing her forearm over her eyes as every detail came into her mind once more.

"Karin, we'll be late for school!"

Another groan escaped her lips. How could she have forgotten? Today was the first day of school.

She suddenly felt bothered.

Today was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

_Yet I'm feeling like there is no better place than right by your side I had a little taste and I'll only spoil the party anyway cause all these girls are looking fine but you're the only one on my mind._

_La da dee -Cody Simpson_

**Chapter 1:** Kurosaki meets highschool royalty

* * *

"Relax. It was only a dream."

Karin rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her juice box. Of course it was just a dream but that didn't mean she shouldn't be bothered by it either.

"So Toshiro was leaning in for a kiss before you woke up from your so called nightmare? Don't tell me you actually like the guy." Hiyori joked, looking at Karin with a raised eyebrow.

Karin almost choked, shaking her head as she regained her breath. "Hell no." She took another sip from her drink, "I haven't even spoken to the guy for god's sake! And he looks annoying..." she sighed, "Don't tell me you don't have those weird dreams where random people appear out of nowhere?" She seriously couldn't be the only one.

"Not where they try to kiss me and especially no one from school who happens to have the title as royalty or whatever." The blonde said, actually putting some thought into the question.

Karin slumped in defeat, frowning only slightly. Hiyori placed her hand over hers, "Enough with this crap. It's our senior year." She grinned at her then, "Let's enjoy it!"

Almost as if on cue the doors to the cafeteria burst open, revealing the object of her current stress. His hair was a glistening stark white and his eyes were noticeable from where she sat. His mob of fan girl threw themselves at him like dogs in heat and all she heard him say was; "Watch the suit." She suddenly felt like puking.

"I think it's about time for me to get to class..." She stood up, eyeing his mob of fan girls who obviously had no self control and quickly looked away once she noticed she was staring for far too long, "...I think you should be going too. You wouldn't want to be late to first period." Hiyori nodded.

Karin exhaled a sigh, she will forget that the dream and this conversation ever happened. It's too early in the year to be stressed.

* * *

Thinking about it now, Karin never told Yuzu about her... erm, _nightmare_. She never had a chance to given the fact that they were running late and once they reached school grounds Yuzu was torn away from her side by her group of friends and Karin was left alone at the gate with Hiyori blowing up her phone asking where the hell she was.

Maybe it was best if Yuzu didn't know. It obviously meant nothing.

She sat comfortably at the back of the classroom and watched as the classroom began to slowly fill up. Beside her sat Ururu Tsumugiya, a pretty face with a personality that could rival Yuzu's and one of the few people she could actually call a _friend_.

Karin put her head down, suddenly feeling tired. "Yo, Kurosaki!" She felt an arm sling around shoulder.

"Hands off Hanakari." She slowly sat up and glared at his arm that was casually wrapped around her. _Great_.

"I have a favor to ask of you," he grinned at her.

Karin rolled her eyes, "My sister isn't interested in guys with pink hair."

"It's red! Seriously Kurosaki, sometimes I think you're either color blind or stupid... maybe you're both." He shrugged, still standing there with a smug smirk spread across his face.

Karin was unamused, "If you're so interested in my sister then just tell her already goddamit." Really now, having been acquainted with this idiot ever since she and Yuzu were kids would really make you think he would finally grow some balls and finally confess. But then again he never was a risk taker.

"Okay, class settle down."

Jinta sighed, "This conversation isn't over." He said before walking back to his seat.

_Whatever_. Karin put her attention to the front of the class where the teacher wrote her name on the black board. It read:_ Yoruichi Shihouin_. To say the woman was beautiful is an understatement. She was absolutely stunning! Her eyes were an amazing golden color and her tanned skin seemed to be glistening with the natural light bleeding in through the window. Her hair was so dark it gleamed a purple shine and it was neatly tied into a high ponytail. The male population of the class seemed to be drooling as they took in the sight of the beauty in front of them. _Pigs_. If only they payed attention to the rumor that Miss Shihouen and her Homeroom teacher, Urahara Kisuke, were having some kind of relationship.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihouin, and I will be your History teacher for the school year." She showed them her pearly whites, "I'm looking forward to working with you all-"

The door to the classroom swung open and it was the girls turn to swoon. Karin rolled her eyes as Toshiro Hitsugaya, self proclaimed prince of Karakura High, casually walked into _her_ classroom with his hands in his pockets. "And who might you be?" Yoruichi asked, hand on her hip.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," he answered, glancing at the board, "Miss Yoruichi."

"And why are you late?" She asked again, looking annoyed that her class rudely interrupted.

"I had trouble finding the classroom." He answered, face stoic and unreadable. _Bullshit!_

Yoruichi sighed, "Fine. I'll excuse you since it is the first day of school but don't think the next tardy won't go unpunished." She looked at a sheet of paper of what Karin assumed to be the seating chart, then she looked up at the class, "You'll sit in front of Karin Kurosaki. Karin, please raise your hand so that Toshiro here will know where he will be sitting."

Perking up, Karin raised her hand and watched as Toshiro strode to where his seat had been assigned. She felt the cold glare the girls were sending her way but she could care less. She had no intention in speaking to the man in front of her without having any reason to. He smirked at her and Karin could only glare back in response.

He rummaged through his school bag and to her surprise he suddenly turned around with a rather annoyed look on his face, "Do you happen to have a spare pencil or something?"

The intensity of his eyes made her think back to her dream but she mentally shook her head and quickly removed the thought from her mind. "Sorry." She apologized lamely, "I don't." _Who the hell doesn't have a pencil in the first day of school?_

His features darkened but he never turned away. He sized her up and down before he focused on her name she had written on the syllabus that was passed out moments ago. "Say," he began, brows furrowing in thought, "I haven't seen you around school..." Karin's eyes widened. _Oh. My. God. _"...are you a transfer student?"

_No f-ing way._

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? I know this was an extremely long first chapter but I didn't know how to end it without sound awkward lol. Anywho, you know what to do. Thank you for reading!


End file.
